


Love Beyond Bonds

by JellyB_214



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, DILF Chanyeol, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia!Chanyeol, Mention of Kidnapping, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Twins!Baekhyun, handjob, pussy, pussy eating, soft smut to slightly hardcore smut, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyB_214/pseuds/JellyB_214
Summary: When an insider betrayed their group and cost them the life of their mafia leader, Loey who was next in charge took the reign of their almost collapsing group, along with the twins of the passing mafia leader.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Love Beyond Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I came back with another porno oneshot! 💀 please kindly read the tags before proceeding. I might write something that you never though I would 🥺
> 
> And for that, I hope you’ll excuse any sort of shortage on any part of the story, especially the smut. This is my first time attempting BDSM (subconsciously at that 😭) so please have mercy on me 🤧
> 
> And I’d like to clarify a few things before you proceed:
> 
> 1\. The twins were off age when they started to be sexually attracted to Loey and everything is done in a consensual way, including the polyamory part.
> 
> 2\. The twins, however, aren’t sexually attracted to one another, hence why I didn’t tag this story with incest.
> 
> I’ll add more notes if I thought of something else. But in the meantime, I hope you’ll enjoy the story! ❤️

Managing the mafia group was a piece of cake, Loey's bread and butter, something that was incorporated in the blood pumped in his veins. But having two growing teenagers to take care of, and subsequently becoming a father figure for them, was a new thing Loey needed to get a hang on. 

Loey really wanted to be the best father figure for both of them, to fill in the voids within them from the loss they have to face at a young age. 

What he didn't expect, however, was to be responsible for the twins' developing a liking for him that crossed the line of mere parental interest.

Hyun and Baek were sexually attracted to him. 

Loey, now a mafia leader, found himself willingly complied to satisfy each and every fluttering need from the twins.

* * *

It was midday and Loey was in the middle of receiving a report from Sehun when the door to his office was knocked from outside, the sound of the knob being twisted could be heard. Loey easily guessed who was about to barge in. 

He first saw the hint of auburn hair as the door slowly swung open before an angelic smile met his gaze. A tender smile broke on the mafia leader's lips at the sight of his angel.

"Hey, Hyun. Did you just come back home?" 

He gestured for Sehun to run along as he waited for Hyun to come inside. The younger bowed his head respectfully at Sehun who passed by him to walk out of the office. 

"Hey Loey," he said with a gentle voice, his soft feature making Loey's heart melt. 

As he opened the door wider, another figure walked past him, bumping him on the shoulder without an ounce of guilt. 

"Loey," Baek, the other twin, chirped as he marched straight to Loey who welcomed him to sit on his lap. The petite blonde curled his arms around Loey's neck, making himself comfortable on the mafia leader's lap. 

Loey chanced a glance towards Hyun who was closing the door and slowly made his way close, lips pressed into a thin line. He stopped to sit at the edge of Loey's work desk, arms folded against his chest as he casted his gaze away, refusing to meet Loey in the eyes. 

He was upset, Loey could tell that. Living the past 5 years caring for the twins on his own, he had learned to read their facial expressions, their body languages and, sometimes, what lay deep in their minds. 

Baek is the older twin, a mischievous little rascal whose name always spelled trouble. Hyun, on the other hand was more reserved and despite being the younger twin, he acted maturely, something that Loey always felt proud of. 

They were identical twins and Loey once had a hard time trying to tell who was who. But now, already in their twenties, Loey could tell which was Baek and which was Hyun at a mere glance. They had grown a lot in him that despite their different hair colours now, Loey knew more of their differences than they actually realised. 

And now was no different. Hyun was upset and the cause of it was the one sitting on Loey's lap at that very moment. 

He extended a hand, watching as Hyun's eyes slowly came to gaze down at it. 

"Come here," he beckoned, "there's still room for you." 

He watched how the crease on Hyun's forehead slowly dissolved and his hand tentatively reached out to hold on Loey's extended hand. Gently, he pulled the younger towards him and let him settle on the other side of his leg. 

Unlike Baek, Hyun kept his hands to himself, fiddling with his fingers as he focused his attention on his own hands. 

"How was my babies' day? Did anything interesting happen at college?" He asked to break the tension that was slowly weaving in the room. 

He eyed Hyun who seemed not to bother to say anything first. Baek took the spotlight instead. 

"We're starting the introduction to Criminal Law today. The professor told us to memorise stuff. It was pretty boring," Baek uttered, his eyes rolling as he spoke. Loey chuckled at his tale. He looked back at Hyun, who remained silent, stirring concern within him the more he observed the younger. 

Something happened between the twins, Loey could tell just that. 

"How about you, Hyunie? What's your day like today?" He prompted, his hand that hooked around the younger's waist squeezing slightly to gain his attention. 

Hyun lifted his head slightly but he didn't turn to face Loey. He stared ahead instead as he meekly said, "Nothing happened. It's just me and my vocal classes again." 

While the twins were direct bloods of the founder of their mafia group, their father had clearly told Loey that he didn't want any of them to get involved in the business. Following his wish, Loey let them pick a course that was at the best of their interest so they could choose whatever path they wanted to. 

Baek had chosen a Law course, despite being the law breaker himself. Loey didn't mind it, as long as he liked what he was doing. Hyun took Vocal Studies and Performance, having been born with an angelic voice, he wanted to be a singer one day. And Loey has no problem with that. He enrolled them in the courses that they have chosen, provided protection for them wherever they go and be their best supporter in whatever they decided to do in life. 

But sometimes Loey did know he was lacking in so many ways. Times like now, when he didn't know what happened between the twins, he felt helpless from not being able to understand them better. 

"Let me hear you sing, hmm? You haven't done that in a while, I miss listening to your beautiful voice," Loey said affectionately, nuzzling his nose close around the shell of Hyun’s ear. 

It seemed to work as he saw the corner of Hyun's lips lifted up a little and he turned his head to look at the mafia leader. 

"What song do you want me to sing?" He asked delightfully, eyelashes fluttering to showcase the glimmer in his eyes. 

Before Loey could say anything, Baek beat him to that. 

"Can we not listen to his singing today? I'm tired of listening to his voice. And he keeps repeating the same song, what are you, five? That Hummingbird song was a child's song, Hyun." 

Loey was startled by Baek's harsh words that rendered even him speechless. His eyes landed on Hyun, whose smile had dropped and the glimmer in his eyes vanished. 

"Baek, why'd you say that. Let Hyun sing for me, hmm? I missed listening to his voice." His words were gentle but his voice hardened for a fraction, trying to reprimand Baek's sudden attitude towards his brother. 

"It's okay, Loey. You don't have to listen now. I'm still working on my vocals. I'll sing to you when I feel confident to do so." 

There was a hand splayed over Loey’s chest, rubbing gently against the crisp of his shirt. Loey was a tad bit disappointed by the turn of events, of how Hyun gave up what he wanted to do so easily because of Baek. 

They weren't always like this. Loey agreed that they have their differences but they never do something to ridicule or disrespect the other. Baek has crossed the line this time. But seeing the sullen look on Hyun's face, he decided not to put the topic to the center of their attention. They can always talk about it later. 

"Alright, angel. Now give me a kiss, will you? You two came in without dropping me any kisses." 

He was looking expectantly at Hyun, waiting for him to come and kiss him first, when his face was pulled from the opposite direction. Suddenly, his lips were captured between another without Loey abling to figure out what was going on. 

He groaned when tongue started to sweep across his lips and teeth were added into the rushed kiss. 

Baek was known for his liking to take control and to be rough. He put tongue and teeth into a lip-lock and always the eager one to please Loey. 

"Oh, shuck off!" A reprimanding voice said beside him. 

Loey felt how the front of his shirt was fisted and how he was pulled away from Baek who was equally being shoved away, probably by Hyun who now slotted his own lips onto Loey's, nipping gently over the plump flesh. 

Hyun was a gentle kisser, a splitting contrast from his twin. While Baek loved taking control, Hyun wanted to be taken care of. The kiss was slow and languid, Loey could even feel the small smile against Hyun's lips as they kissed. 

"Take your damn turn, Hyun!" Baek protested, shoving Hyun on the shoulder, effectively breaking the lip-lock he had with Loey. 

"Shut up! You've kissed him first this morning. You should be the one knowing when is your damn turn!" Hyun returned the shove but Baek was fast as he grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled, making Hyun stumbled from sitting on Loey's leg. 

"Piss off, you bitch. Loey isn't yours to hog alone!" Hyun yelled while he pushed Baek's hands off him. 

"He isn't yours either so suck your own ass, Hyun and let me kiss him in peace!" 

"Enough!" 

The thundering of Loey's authoritative voice was able to silence both of them. With a hand splayed over their rising and falling chest, Loey prevented anymore clawing between them. 

"Suck it up, Hyun, you're a loser." Baek managed to say despite the obvious command to stay silent. Hyun's eyes were narrowed at him, tears welling in his eyelids. 

"I said stop it, Baek!" Loey thundered again, snapping at Baek who immediately faltered under his piercing gaze. "Leave my office," Loey told him, causing the younger to widen his eyes in panic. 

"Wha- but Loey, I did nothing-" 

" _Leave_." 

Baek pursed his lips as he leapt on his feet. He stomped out, blonde hair bouncing in the air before he wrenched the door open and slammed it back close with a loud bang. The door rattled and Hyun jolted from the harsh impact. 

Loey shook his head in disbelief, not understanding a single thing that was happening at the moment. 

When he averted his eyes back on Hyun, he saw the tears streaking through his face and his heart softened at the sight. 

"Hey angel, come here," he said, gently pulling Hyun back to him. Hyun settled himself on Loey's thigh quickly finding comfort in the crook of the older man's neck as he sobbed out. 

"He's so mean," he sniffled loudly, "I hate him so much. He's so selfish and so full of himself."

Loey let him cry out his emotions, providing comfort by holding him close and occasionally running his hand through his auburn locks. 

"There, there. Mind telling me what's going on between you two?" He enquired when Hyun's sobs had tapered down to soft sniffles. 

"He's just mean. He hates me, that's why he's been saying spiteful words to me." 

Loey's brows furrowed at his words. "Why would Baek hate you, Hyunie? You guys are twins, you love each other." 

He could feel Hyun shaking his head disapprovingly. 

"I did, I still love him but he keeps hurting me. I don't want anything to do with him anymore." 

Worry was ebbing further inside of Loey as he kept listening to Hyun’s mubled speech. "Sweetheart, tell me what he did to you. I need to know so I could talk to him about it." 

Hyun shook his head again, a small whimper coming out of his throat. 

"Don't wanna talk about it. It hurts."

Loey sighed at the response, knowing he didn't have the heart to force Hyun to tell him something that could hurt him. He will wait for Hyun to open up to him. 

"Alright, I won't push you to talk. But tell me when you're ready, okay? It hurts me seeing you like this." 

He pressed a kiss at the crown of Hyun's head before hugging him tight. 

"Can you take me to my room… and maybe stay in bed with me for a bit?" 

The small request had Loey's lips stretched into a smile. 

"Sure, darling, let's get some cuddle time." 

He carried Hyun in his arms and brought him to his room which was situated at the left wing of the second floor. 

They laid on Hyun's bed, Loey's arms caging him against his own body. 

Hyun started to hum a familiar melody as he felt Loey's hand playing through his hair. It's his favourite tune of the Hummingbird song, a song that reminded him greatly of his deceased father. 

They were absorbed into the tune brought by Hyun's mellow voice. Added with Loey's presence around him, Hyun drifted away to dreamland with soft snores. 

* * *

Hyun woke up a couple of hours later to find the space beside him empty and cold. He groggily lifted himself up and rubbed his eyes to chase away the sleep. The room was almost dark, the sun was setting outside. 

He got up and took a quick shower to freshen himself up, putting on a pajama before he trudged out of his room to look for Loey. 

As just in time, he found Loey coming down the hallway towards him, still in the clothes he wore in the day. 

"Good morning, cupcake," he teased, arms expanding to receive Hyun who immediately came to him and snuggled close. 

"Why did you leave?" Hyun asked, a tiny pout on his lips as he casted his gaze up at Loey. 

"I was having a few words with Baek," Loey said briefly, his eyes glimpsing down at Hyun's face which turned blank at the mention of his twin. 

"I just went to say a few things to him. Come on, you must be hungry. Let's eat dinner now." 

He pulled Hyun with him, keeping an arm around his waist. They entered the dining area which was already occupied by Baek. Loey led Hyun to his spot which was across from Baek, pressing a tender kiss on his forehead before Loey took a seat himself at the very end of the table. 

Hyun chanced a glance over at Baek, who seemed unfazed by their entrance and merely started eating at Loey's words. 

Dinner went without a hitch. Loey kept them entertained by alternately pointing a question or two at either one of them. The twins, however, remained cold towards one another. 

It was calm until Sehun stepped in the dining area to summon the mafia leader for something entailing to their business and had Loey excusing himself from the table.

As the twins were left alone, silence filled in the space. 

Hyun ate his food diligently, having no intention to make an effort to speak to his twin. 

Baek, however, had another plan. 

"Did Loey say anything to you?" He suddenly chirped up, a vicious lilt in the tone of his voice as he spoke. 

Hyun gave him a half glance before going back to his food. 

"Say what?" He managed in a monotonous voice, schooling his expression to remain blank. 

"Oh, well," Baek taunted, a smirk was apparent even in his voice, "He invited me to his room tonight. Did you get the same invitation?" 

Hyun's eyes flickered to look back at him. His twin was smirking at him with mockery when their eyes met. Hyun's grip over the pair of chopsticks tightened. 

"Ahh, so you didn't get the memo," Baek snickered at his brother, who was holding himself back from saying anything. "Now we know who's Loey's favourite, huh?" 

Hyun watched as Baek reached for his glass of water and sipped a small amount before he placed it back on the table. He got up from his chair, back straightening as his gaze was casted down on his brother. 

"Enjoy the dessert, baby brother. I'm gonna enjoy mine in Loey's room." With that, he disappeared from the dining area.

The way Baek spoke with double meaning to his words had Hyun's whole body trembled. He lost the will to continue eating, he lost the will to even get up and go to his room. 

He stayed there for a moment, brows knitted together. There was a dull ache that was slowly growing in his heart and Hyun thought if he kept thinking about the pain bubbling in his chest, he might actually come to tears again. 

So he pushed himself up, striding to the kitchen and told the cook he didn't want to have dessert before he exited through the kitchen back door, out to the garden. He needed some fresh air to sort things out in his mind. 

* * *

It was almost eleven in the evening when Loey entered Hyun's room, cladded in his night robe and pajama pants, only to find the room empty. He then went to their home library in hope to find him there, knowing Hyun enjoyed spending his free time reading, unlike Baek who liked playing games more. 

To his dismay, he found the library dark and void of a human presence as well. His feet took him to the first floor, looking over the empty living room and lounge. He walked into the dining area that lead towards the kitchen and that's when he heard voices coming through from the arcway that separated the dining area to the kitchen. 

"...Baek is a bitch. He keeps saying that I was the worthless whore while he's the actual mistress. Fuck him for lying to himself. Loey had always loved us the same…" 

Loey stopped padding his feet further at the familiar mellow voice that swept over his hearing. 

"Why'd he say such things, though? I mean, it's obvious Loey never saw you guys any differently." 

"Because he's a bitch. Always flaunting about that Law course he's enrolled in, telling me that he'd work with Loey one day, helping him by protecting the business and whatnot. Said Loey would _marry_ him because he was not as useless as I am. That fucking _whore_." 

It was quiet for a second, before the tell-tale of a lip-lock could be heard, soft mewlings filled the silence of the night followed by batted groans from the other. Soon, the rustling sound of clothes being taken away could be heard. 

"....if Loey knows about this…" 

" _Loey_ has _Baek_ , he's having fun with that bitch now anyway…" 

There were moans and breathless pants weaving between their conversation. 

"No, like _seriously_ , if words get to him about this, I'm probably gonna get sacked, or maybe take a bullet through my head—" 

"Shut up, Sehun and just fuck me! Add another finger….yeah, _ah-_ like that…" 

Loey's ears were buzzing at the moans Hyun were making and it was infuriating that it was not his own doing. Not being able to stand in the shadows anymore, he emerged from behind the large vase and entered the kitchen. He made his presence seen by Sehun who was directly facing him as opposed to Hyun, who sat on the countertop, legs hiked up and spread as wide as he could. His legs were bare of clothing, with the sight of his pitiful panties dangling over one ankle. 

Loey felt heat coursing through his body, anger pumped through his veins. 

When Sehun finally noticed his presence, his eyes were wide as saucers. 

"S-shit. Loey!" 

Acknowledging that Sehun still knew where his place was and immediately stepping away from Hyun, Loey chanced a look at his pants that were already undone and the obvious bulge that hid underneath his opened zipper.

He darted his eyes at Hyun, whose head was whipped around, eyes lidded but lacked the lust and arousal. Instead, they pierced through Loey's dark orbs with something close to hatred. 

Loey drifted his gaze back at Sehun who was carefully stepping towards him, seemingly cowering under his gaze. 

"I'll deal with you tomorrow," he hissed to the man, who nodded his head and quickly disappeared from the scene.

Silence was dropped like a dead body between the remaining two. 

Loey watched as Hyun gathered himself and hopped off from the kitchen counter. He slid back into his panties, and crouched down to pick up his pants before marching away. He took another hallway to the staircase, leaving Loey without saying anything. 

  
  
  
  


When Loey slowly slipped into Hyun's room, it was dark except for the moonlight seeping through the opened blinders. A lump was seen in the middle of the bed, attracting Loey towards it. 

When he was standing by the edge of the bed, he could hear the sniffles that Hyun tried to suppress but failed and the way his body trembled as he soundlessly cried. 

"Hyun, baby," Loey uttered gently, as he joined the younger in bed, making quick work to pull Hyun to face him. 

Hyun protested for a moment, refused to be touched by him but with Loey's strong arms, he was squished against his chest, his whines muffled as his face was tucked in the crook of the man's neck. 

Loey hushed him down, carding his fingers through his hair. 

"Darling, I love you, okay. You don't ever think that I would just drop you at any point of my life. I love you so much, Hyun."

Hyun choked on his own tears as he tried to speak back. 

" _Liar_. Baek always gets all he wants and you always give him special treatments. Ever since… ever since the k-kidnapping, you always paid more attention to him." 

A flash of memory seemed to play at the back of Loey’s head when he heard what Hyun said. 

Around a year ago, a kidnapping was staged, aimed to hold the twins hostage but unfortunately, they caught Baek and used him as bait to trample over the mafia leader and his business. Loey shedded blood just to get Baek out of the hellhole, making sure that he got his baby safe and sound. 

Ever since then, Baek got clingy towards Loey and it was as if they had formed an invisible bond that Hyun couldn't penetrate or include himself in, he felt a barrier came between him and the two of them. 

Baek got possessive as well and Hyun had willingly let him have Loey for himself when he was in need of comfort to fight through his trauma. Hyun sacrificed so much attention from Loey just so he could see Baek smiling again. 

But turned out, Baek took his generosity for granted and had become selfish over time, only wanted Loey for himself. He was ruthless for doing that to Hyun, his one and only flesh and blood. 

Loey might have overseen this. He had always known that Hyun was more patient, more mature, more understanding. But sometimes he forgot that Hyun was also the more delicate one. He has a soft heart and Loey didn't realise he and Baek had hurt him all this while. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I love you, Hyunie. I'm sorry if it's not expressed well but God forbids me from choosing either you or Baek. I can never choose. You both are my babies, my angels, there can't be only one of you because I've fallen for both my babies." 

He cupped the younger's face into his hand as he leaned back so his lips made contact with the tear-stained skin of Hyun's face.

Hyun twisted his head so their lips could meet in a soft brush. Loey understood his intention and started to tenderly kiss him on the lips. 

Hyun's sniffles were muffled between the gentle strokes of Loey's lips against his own, each sob that left his mouth was treated with every nip and lick over his lips. 

Hands started to cling over Loey's shoulders and soon, the sniffles were gone, replaced by sighs of content and pleased noises coming from the back of Hyun's vocal cord. 

Loey then rolled on top of him, breaking their kiss full of hunger for a few moments so he could straddle Hyun's petite body between his legs before he dived down to reclaim his lips once more. 

With Hyun's arms now looped around his neck, Loey was pulled down, their lips pressing even harder against one another. Hyun was pliant under him, whimpering and whining at the pleasure of being kissed senseless by the mafia leader. 

He let Loey dominate him, let him take his bottom lips between his own and sink his teeth on the flesh, eliciting a gasp from him. He let Loey take his tongue between his lips and suck the hot flesh before releasing it, only to dart his own tongue into his wide, gaping mouth. 

Hyun could be reduced into incoherence just at the mercy of Loey's tongue and lips, that's how the mafia leader affected him. 

When the kisses didn't feel enough to satisfy his thirst for the man hovering above him, Hyun started to whine into their lip-lock. 

Loey instantly pulled away, eyes as dark as the midnight sky with a swirl of want and lust in his irises. 

"I want you, Loey," Hyun gasped out, moaning silently at the intense gaze the older had over him. 

"I want you too, cupcake," Loey grunted low under his breath. "Let's take this to my room." 

It wasn't a question. Rather, it was a statement. 

Hyun yelped when an arm swiftly lifted his body up, his legs instinctively wrapped around Loey's waist. 

In a matter of seconds, Hyun found himself being kissed again while everything around him started to float. Loey had his hands hooked under his meaty thighs to support his weight while Hyun leaned his body flushed against Loey's feeling the hard muscles rippled under his own chest at Loey's laboured breaths. 

The trip to Loey's room, which was two doors away from Hyun's, was filled with heated, open-mouthed kisses that was making Hyun feel dizzy, mind clouded with lust. 

Loey's room was bright as they stumbled in, the mafia leader kicking the door shut behind him before maneuvering his way with practiced elegance towards his king-sized bed. 

After getting rid of Hyun's pajama top, Loey descended Hyun gently against the mattress, his body pulled along to hover over him. When his back dipped fully along the mattress, Hyun's legs fell apart from the temporary lock he had around Loey's waist. 

Slowly, Loey's hand started to untangle his arms away from around his neck, putting them down on the mattress on each side of Hyun's head, pinning him down as he continued to devour him by the lips, feeling each other's skin, basking in the warmth.

Loey started a trail of his kisses down Hyun's jaw and to his neck where he sucked over patch after patch of sensitive skin. Hyun's head lolled over to the side, his eyes cracking up a little. As Loey settled to suck a hickey over his collarbone, Hyun's head was tipped back as a moan strung out of his lips. 

Through his lidded eyes and the blur of arousal, he caught a silhouette not far from where he laid on the bed. He blinked his eyes to chase the fogginess away, zero-ing in on the black armchair that Loey would sit to read his newspaper in the morning, finding it occupied. 

In his haziness, and the flare of Loey's touch all over his body, Hyun managed to grasp his mind over the vision in front of him, a puff of air leaving his chest when he realised whose silhouette he had seen. 

"Baek…" his mouth unconsciously said as his eyes lingered on his twin.

"Let him be. He's an audience tonight," Loey’s deep voice uttered in between kisses that he peppered across Hyun's chest. 

Hyun was too stunned to see the state of his brother that only when a pair of lips latched over one of his hardening nipples and started to suck hard, did he fall back onto the mattress, body arching upwards as he moaned out loud. 

It was the sight of Baek, sitting on Loey's black armchair, with arms strained at his back, probably cuffed there, while his legs bent upwards at the knees, being kept widely spread by a spreader bar, that had Hyun stunned. Baek was held captive that way, even his mouth was restricted from moving from the ballgag that held it in place. 

The images of Baek and his miserable state were easily forgotten from the miracles of Loey's hands that were doing wonders over his exposed skin. He was now making his trip down Hyun's navel, stopping at his right hip bone to nip against the skin, while his thumb rubbed soothing circles over the other. 

When he stopped his ministration to lean back slightly, Hyun felt the ticklish sensation of fingers dancing over the expanse skin of his hips, hooking underneath the bands of his panties. 

Loey looked up at the beautiful mess of his baby, sprawled over his bed, face flushed deep pink down to his chest which was rising and falling in rapid intervals. 

He brought his head to the side, planting his lips over the inside of his milky thigh. The action brought Hyun's eyes to him, their eyes locked with intensity as Loey started to trail his lips up while his fingers slid Hyun's panties along his legs. 

He stripped Hyun out of the last article of clothing that was hiding his most delicate body parts with care, all the while maintaining eye contact with the younger. 

When the panties were out of the way, Loey leaned back as Hyun's pliant body spread himself wide for the mafia leader. He took in the sight of Hyun's cock that was already hard and leaking, down to his equally swollen balls and even lower to his wet taint, his puckered hole that looked as tight as a virgin's. 

"Loey, _please…_ " Hyun whimpered when the staring got too long and he was stuck between getting shy and turned on by the intensity of Loey's dark orbs. He felt his neck and chest becoming warm.

"So _fucking_ beautiful," Loey grumbled out, his eyes burning with blatant want as he leaned forward to pin Hyun down by his lips once again. 

Hyun was left breathless once more, gasping out loud when a hand started to palm around his aching cock. The raw friction was equally delicious as it was painful, Hyun found himself lifting his hips up to seek more. 

"Fuck, let me eat you first. I wanna taste your boypussy before I fuck you, angel,” Loey rasped out, eyes wild at the mere sight of Hyun looking absolutey debauched from his point of view.

Incoherent words left Hyun's lips once Loey left those words to set in his mind. He felt how hands were grabbing over his thighs and something warm feathering over his sensitive perineum. 

A moan was ripped out of his throat when he felt something wet touch him there and eventually went lower and lower until he felt it over his pussy, making it flutter in anticipation. 

When Loey licked a wet strip along his pussy, Hyun whimpered out loud, barely holding onto his sanity. One of his hands found purchase between the strands of Loey's platinum hair while the other was fisting over the silky sheets of Loey's bedding. 

As Loey's tongue finally breached his pussy, Hyun's whole body trembled, feeling the slight stretch adding fire to his body. The tentative lick made Hyun curl his toe in fervent, more noises coming out of his mouth when Loey started to suck over his rim while alternating with tongue-fucking his cunt. Hyun was reduced to nothing but a moaning and whimpering mess. 

He found himself grinding his pussy down against Loey's face, to which the mafia leader let him do as he pleased. His cunt was slippery with Loey's saliva, enabling the man to wiggle a single finger along with his tongue stil lappin his opening. Hyun gasped and moaned at the newly added girthy digit into his taint.

"Loey, please… I'm close…" 

Tears of pleasure were clouding his gaze, his toes curling when the single digit that was buried in him brushed through the bundle of nerves inside his pussy. Waves of pleasure was coursing through his body, his lower tummy tightening.

"L-Loey, _please_."

Loey lifted his head to look up at Hyun's debauched state, his face contorting in pleasure as well as trying to hold his climax as he would only do that on Loey's words. 

The piece of thought had Loey's heart swelling with love and affection for his obedient baby. 

"Do it, baby, cum for me." 

After saying these words, Loey dipped his head back down, his lips trailing kisses up his swollen balls from his taint, giving each side the attention they deserved before he started back at the base of Hyun's hot and heavy cock. 

"Oh, God," Hyun gasped when lips made contact with the skin of his shaft, slowly inching up the length. Rough pads thumbing his sensitive head.

"Cum, Hyunie, you deserve it," Loey coaxed him, his hot breath fanning over Hyun's leaking cock, making it bob up and down against his pale tummy, with the warning of an upcoming release. 

When the tip of Loey's tongue trailed the underside of his cock head, right between the slit, Hyun's whole body seized. Mouth hanging open with a gasp as he shot his cum over his navel, up to his chest. Each spurt of his cum was accompanied by the pleasured gasps from his lips, toes curling at the pleasure. The sound was music to Loey's ears. 

The finger in him was pulled out but Loey kept peppering kisses all over his spent cock before he was lapping over Hyun's release, cleaning his body all the way. 

Hyun was panting harshly, jolts of electricity still sparked here and there in his body as he came down from his high. 

When he cracked open his eyelids again, he was met with the sight of Loey's face in a close proximity with his own. 

"You okay, angel?" The man asked, a hand reaching up to gently push the matted hair away from Hyun's face. 

"I'm good," Hyun managed, his own hand coming up to hook around Loey's neck and without being told, their lips found one another like perfect puzzle pieces. 

The kiss was lazy and languid, one that always occurred between Hyun and Loey after a heated session in bed. 

"Hyun," Loey broke their kiss so he could look at Hyun in the eyes. "I'm not done with you." 

Those words came rolling out of his tongue the same moment he rolled his hips against Hyun's thigh. The feeling of something hard prodding him over layers of clothes elicited a low moan from Hyun. 

He was teased with a few more blind thrusts from Loey before the man completely pulled away from him. 

" _Loey…_ " he desperately whined. 

His eyes trailed over Loey's figure who moved to the side table to take out a bottle of lube. He tossed it on the bed, the plastic bottle skidded into a stop after hitting Hyun's ass. 

Loey climbed up on the bed, sitting on his knees just a little further from the angel sprawled naked on his bed. Hyun had to prop himself up by his arms to have a proper view of the mafia leader, his eyes followed Loey's hand that was reaching for one end of the string that was used to secure his night robe into a knot. One flimsy tug had the knot coming undone and Loey, the embodiment of Hyun's sexual fantasies, made a show of peeling the thin piece of fabric away from his toned body. 

Hyun found himself drinking the image in front of him with a new found thirst that had his abdomen coiling with heat. 

The corner of Loey's lips were tugged upwards in the slightest amount of effort, exuding the smug and power he knew he held. 

The robe was carelessly tossed away, Hyun's eyes raked over every dip and bump of his naked torso, lust filling his mind when those muscular arms flexed for show. As Loey brought his fingers down to the waistband of his sleeping pants, teasingly pulling on the fabric, Hyun's eyes fixated on them before the mafia leader tugged on the very front of his pants down, foreseeing the nest of pubes between the V-line of his pelvic. He pulled the fabric lower until his pulsating veiny cock flopped out, looking _rigid_ , _hot_ and ready to be impaled into a willing quivering hole, still wet from before.

Hyun was salivating at the mere sight of it, his cock was starting to stir alive at the thought of that _monster_ filling him up to the brim and making him lose his mind. 

A whimper was heard from a distant, one that wasn't from Hyun, causing both Loey and Hyun to be distracted from their little show. 

Sat on the armchair, fully abandoned, Baek eyes watered as his throat bobbed, his eyes looking at Loey with unabashed want. 

Hyun realised then that between his spread legs, something was nestled within his hole and it didn't take him long to realise that it was clamping around a butt plug, which was now quivering in his hold as Hyun's eyes dropped on it. 

Loey didn't pay him any heed and instead, crawled forward, kicking away his pants on the way. Hyun obediently parted his legs to allow the man to accommodate himself between them. 

The man took the lube bottle that he tossed onto the bed and squirted a generous amount which he lathered over three of his fingers. He let the gel warm up on his skin before positioning it over the rim of Hyun's puckered hole. 

Hyun shuddered at the feeling of the moist substance on his skin, gasping softly as Loey started to penetrate his rim with those three digits. 

His walls pulsated around the prodding fingers, his breathing hitched every time Loey inched them deeper, lips gaping wide with a silent moan when he started to slowly scissor them inside of him. 

The mafia leader casted him a look, his lips tugged upwards into a smile. 

"Good?" He prompted as he started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Hyun. 

Hyun was out of breath from the feeling of being filled, his mind focusing on how delicious it felt like to have Loey's stub and long fingers in his cunt, grazing the warm velvet walls while he clamped over them. 

Loey scooted closer, leaning into his space to capture Hyun's lips between his own. While their lips danced together, Loey's fingers moved around, curling, scissoring and grazing the walls of Hyun's tight boypussy. 

"Loey, please… I need… _now…_ " Hyun panted out, breathing irregularly while his body arced so invitingly, his hips started to slowly grind back following Loey's slow thrusts of his fingers. 

"I need you too, angel," Loey said promisingly, planting one last kiss at the corner of Hyun's lips. His fingers were retracted from Hyun's cunt, the empty feeling made him whine for Loey to quickly fill him up again. 

The mafia leader made a quick work to slick up his rock-hard cock with a fresh squeeze of lube before aligning himself at the waiting entrance of Hyun's slick pussy. 

He teased the quivering muscle by pressing the tip of his fat cock against the puckered skin, kissing it with his cockhead. When Hyun grinded back against him, Loey lost his cool, and held him by the waist with one hand while his other hand guided his cockhead to breach into Hyun's pussy, the stretch making the angel sing profanities. 

Loey took his time inching himself bit by bit inside of Hyun until he finally bottomed out, feeling breathless at the sensation of warm, wet walls encasing his aching cock. It felt divine, how his angel taking him so well like this.

Reclining himself forward, Loey took each of Hyun's hands in each of his own, pinning them down on the bed by the wrists at either side of his head. He hovered above Hyun, his brooding shoulders casting shadows over Hyun's face. 

The angel already looked thoroughly fucked despite it having only been the start of it. His face flushed a pretty shade of dark cherries, lips slightly parted and his eyes heavily lidded, looking like the most beautiful mess Loey had ever seen. 

"So utterly stunning," he groaned out, bucking his hips once and making Hyun gasped in surprise at how deep the tip of Loey's cock felt inside of him. 

With his eyes still trained on Hyun's face, Loey dragged his cock out, inch by inch, watching how Hyun bit his lips to suppress his moans, before driving it back in the same tantalisingly slow manner, having Hyun curse under his breath, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Hyun seemed to enjoy the slow building of pleasure, the soft moans and whines he made was evident enough of how much he was savouring every second of this. 

This was another difference that Loey noticed about the twins. Hyun enjoyed slow love making while Baek preferred to be manhandled with force. It was delightful for Loey, having the privilege to indulge into their two polar opposite sexual needs. 

After a while, Loey changed their position, angling one of Hyun's legs to rest parallel along his torso, holding it in place while his hips snapped forward into deadly thrusts that had Hyun feeling him even deeper within himself. 

One particular perfectly angled thrust had him moaning out loud, lidded eyes looking back at Loey while his mouth was hanging on a silent cry. 

" _Again_ ," he demanded, to which Loey complied with not just one but two, three and more calculated thrust that hit around his prostate, making the angel see stars in the haze of his arousal. 

"God, Hyun, just looking at you like this makes me lose my mind. You're doing so good baby, so very good for me." 

Loey's praises had Hyun clenching around his pulsating girth, the feeling of being sucked into the tight hole made Loey's chest rumble with a low groan. 

His hand that was kneading onto Hyun's other thigh moved to wrap around his dangling cock. The sudden contact prompted Hyun to snap his hip forward to chase more of the friction he badly needed. 

Loey started to jerk him off, saving him the energy to chase for his orgasm. With Loey's cock unrelentingly hitting that same spot again and again, coupled with how the blunt end of his thumb digging into the slit of Hyun's cock, the pleasure he built up finally snapped as the angel finally let loose. 

His second orgasm hit him hard, thighs convulsing and strings of cum milked out of his spent cock. 

Loey kept the shallow thrust in him until Hyun was whining from overstimulation, his tired body trying to move away from the unpleasant sensation. 

The mafia leader slipped out of Hyun's slippery pussy with a squelching sound. He hovered over Hyun's body once more, a hand brought up to cradle his face. 

"Hey angel," he called out, watching as Hyun's eyes fluttered tiredly to look at him. 

"Loey," he mumbled, his face instinctively leaning into the touch. "You haven't come," he noted when his eyes flickered between their body, catching the sight of Loey's still painfully hard-looking cock. 

Even in his tired state, Hyun moved his limbs around, his hand reached up between them to wrap his fingers around Loey. The man hummed approvingly at the touch, letting Hyun take care of him as he moved his hips into shallow thrusts to meet Hyun's slow strokes. He savoured the moment for a while, loving how intimate it felt like this even though they weren't connected in such a lewd way. 

"Baby, you don't have to, okay," Loey said with a strain in his voice, trying not to topple down into his desires. Hyun's hand stopped its movement at his words, the angel casting his eyes up questioningly at him. 

"I need to take care of you brother," Loey told him as his eyes gauged his reaction. "Will that be okay with you, sweetheart?" 

Hyun's fingers were mindlessly tracing along Loey's length, the feeling of the featherlight touch was driving the mafia leader insane. 

"Okay," he piped up after a while, his hand now flying up to hook around Loey's neck, a dull force added to bring Loey down into a kiss. 

Hyun didn't linger on the kiss, breaking it after a few lazy strokes before laying back into the sheets. 

Loey flashed him a tender smile before bopping the tips of their nose together, with whispers of a promise that he will come back to clean his angel after he's done with Baek. 

As Loey climbed off the bed, his demeanour quickly changed the more he stepped closer to where Baek was seated on the arm chair. 

A strangled whine left the younger when the looming shadows of Loey's figure bathed over him, the sharpness of his gaze making his limbs tremble both in anticipation and anxiousness. 

Loey sank one knee on the seat of the armchair, an arm extending just above Baek's head to rest against the high rise of the backrest. Baek tilted his head back, his eyes were instantly met with Loey's dark gaze. 

With his free hand, Loey landed a slap over the back of Baek's thigh, the sound resonating through the room followed by Baek's muffled whimpers. Splaying his palm on the reddening area, he kneaded and rubbed the skin to soothe the impact of the strike. 

"I'm gonna take this off," he stated, bringing a hand to graze a thumb over the strap of the ballgag, "And you are not to talk unless I say so. Understood?" 

Baek nodded his head vigorously, willingly complying to any of Loey's commands just so he could take the ballgag out of his mouth. Satisfied with the reaction, Loey worked to free Baek out of the strap that was holding the ballgag over his mouth, drool drizzled down the corner of Baek's mouth as his jaw was finally freed from the restraint to close. 

He felt numb around his mouth, but he was not given time to recover when a hand hooked under his jaw, forcing him to look up. Loey's face was mere inches away from him yet the mafia leader remained his stoic expression as he narrowed his eyes on the smaller. 

"Let this be a lesson for you not to talk carelessly after this," Loey muttered between gritted teeth, a clear showcase of warning to the younger. "You get mouthy again, talk down on your brother again, I'll make sure to have you wear the ballgag whenever you're home. Do you want that, Baekie?"

Tears spilled out of Baek's eyes at the mention of his twin brother. Loey sure had made him realise a lot of things that night. 

"I'm sorry," he croaked out, voice hoarse and barely audible. 

Tutting at the pitiful sight, Loey wiped away the tears from his face, hushing him to stop crying. "You'll say sorry to Hyunnie once we're done with this, okay baby boy?" 

Unable to utter any words, Baek sniffled out loud and nodded his head, indicating that he understood everything that Loey had told him. 

The hold around his jaw loosened before the hand completely disappeared, along with the shadows casted over him. Loey leaned away for a fraction, his hands were brought down to hold the spreader bar. With an easy tug, he lifted Baek's legs in the air, letting his calves rest over his shoulder.

Baek's body was pulled down into the chair, the weight of his body pressing down on his hands that were cuffed on his back. 

"L-Loey… my hands…" he whimpered. Loey gave him a look, his face softening for a fraction before his stoic face was back. 

"Don't ball your fist. Open your palms and let them rest underneath your body. I've taught you about this, Baek. Are you gonna whine now?" 

Loey's reprimanding tone was enough to make Baek comply, instantly doing as he was told as to not aggravate the mafia leader even more. 

Baek was taken by surprise when he felt a jab of something hard at the back of his thighs that were held together by Loey's hands. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was happening when he heard Loey's low groans rumbled through his chest while the jab now turned into sensual drags of Loey's cock against his thighs. 

Loey squirted out some lube that he left on the side table, slicking his own cock with the cold gel. He lined his cock between Baek's thighs, slowly easing the rock-hard meat in between until it breached through and peeked out at the front. 

Baek's mouth fell agape at the sight, his breath cut short as Loey started to move his hips back and forth, making his girth slide in and out between Baek's thighs. 

Loey had a tight hold on either side of his thighs, making sure that they were squeezing his cock amazingly while he fucked through them without a care. 

"I'm gonna let go now. Hold them together for me. I'm gonna fuck your thighs so good, baby boy." 

With a low groan and a slap across the side of Baek's left thigh, Loey inched his hands down to take purchase on his hips. He started to snap his own hips even more punishingly, eager to chase his orgasm that he had been holding back. 

At the pace that Loey was going, Baek felt himself struggling to keep his thighs close together when his lower legs were forced to part by the spreader bar. 

He whimpered and whined, feeling his own orgasm building up but couldn't chase it close enough to let loose when he was denied orgasm by the cock ring Loey had put on him. 

He was a mixture of whining and crying mess when Loey's hands made their way back to his thighs, holding them together for Baek as the mafia leader rammed his leaking cock between the jiggly meat, groans becoming louder with each thrust, telling that he was close to his peak. 

"Fuck," he hissed under his breath when the knot was let loose and Loey let his orgasm overcome him with sprut after sprut of his cum gushing out of the tip of his penis. Baek braced his body to be where the thick white ropes landed on, moaning alongside Loey at the sight of the immense pleasured look painted on his face. 

After catching his breath back, Loey looked back down at Baek, whose eyes were still heavily lidded, and cock still angry for release. 

He trailed a hand down and ghost about Baek's hip. Loey gathered up some of his cum on Baek's torso in his hand, bringing thick gooey substance to smother it along Baek's cock. The younger hissed at the touch, tears prickling in his eyes when his orgasm stretched more and more. 

"Loey, please…"

A low hum rumbled through Loey's chest as his fingers traced around the cock ring. 

"I'm gonna take this off now, okay. It's gonna sting a little. Hold the pain a little, alright baby?" 

Baek could only manage a whiny noise from the back of his throat as he weakly nodded his head. He endured the little pain while Loey slip it out from his straining cock, feeling as though he could properly breathe again after it was taken off. 

Loey's hand was back around his cock, jerking him off with languid tugs. They were enough to tip Baek to the edge and the dull jabs of the butt plug that nestled within him was riling him even more. Having been denied orgasm through the night made his cock sensitive and he came just at a few lazy tugs with Loey's hand. 

His whole body shuddered when he was finally granted the orgasm he so badly need, his mouth hanging open to a silent cry of ecstasy. He felt as though he was floating in the air, still high from his release. 

"Baekie?" Loey's voice brought him back to reality. Baek's eyes caught the sight of Loey freeing his ankles from the spreader bar, placing the the prop on table before his eyes drifted back to look at the younger. "You with me, baby boy?" 

Baek felt relief washed over him at the gentle tone Loey used at that moment. His eyes were soft, face tender, laced with streaks of concer. Baek managed a small smile when he saw the mafia leader kissed around one reddening ankle while his hand rubbed soothingly over the other. 

"Yeah. I'm good." 

He rearranged Baek on the armchair so he was sitting properly and so he could free his hands from the cuffs. Baek sighed in relief when he felt the cuff came undone and he was free to move his arms around. 

Loey threaded his fingers through Baek's blonde hair, ruffling the strands a little as he beamed down at him. 

"You did so well, Baek. I'm so proud of you," he praised him, puncturing a kiss on the side of his head, making Baek crack a small smile. 

"You wait here for a bit. I'm gonna go back to Hyun and clean him up first. Then I'll come back to you, alright." 

Baek nodded his head with a hum, watching Loey's retreating back approaching the bed again. 

Loey was surprised but pleased yet to see Hyun already cleaned himself from their body fluid and was just lying on his side, the covers draped up until his waist while he let his upper body exposed to the air. 

"Hey angel," Loey greeted him with a tender kiss on his forehead. "Why didn't you wait for me? I told you I'll clean you up." 

Hyun shook his head lightly with a small smile on his face. "It's okay. I don't want them to dry on my skin so I just cleaned them up myself." 

Loey felt his chest bubbled with pride at his words, so very proud of how independent Hyun has become now. His angel grew up so fast. 

"I'm gonna go and clean myself and Baek. You don't have to wait for us if you don't want to. Me and Baek will join you very soon." 

He planted another kiss on Hyun's temple, his hand caressing the back of his head. 

Loey went to clean himself first in the bathroom before coming out with a wet towel and a small pail of water he used to towel clean Baek all over.

Even in his state of tiredness, Baek still played around with Loey while he was cleaning him, and Loey was relieved thinking that his baby wasn't holding grudges over him, even though he was treated ruthlessly that night. 

Baek was then moved to the bed after he was cleaned up, Loey placing him down on the mattress with care as if he was made of porcelain. 

The mafia leader took his position between the twins, arms splayed open for each of them to take and lay their heads on while they snuggled close to his sides. 

"I love my babies," he uttered with a contented sigh when his two favourite boys were now gathered in his arms. Both Hyun and Baek pressed their lips on each side of his cheek, making Loey squeeze them in his arms. 

Hyun rested his head against Loey's chest, silently following the slow rising and falling of it with his hand laid beside his head. Baek had his face hidden in the crook of Loey's neck, an arm loop around Loey's abdomen. 

With the twins' legs tangled between his own and them clinging all over him, Loey finally escaped to sleep with gratification settled in his heart. 

* * *

Hyun stirred up from his blissful sleep at the sound of hissing coming from his side. He fluttered his eyes open, turning his body around to see the source of the hissings. 

He found his twin brother, already up and draped in one of Loey's dress shirts that looked too big on his smaller frame. He was treating the bruising skin of his ankles with a numbing cream. 

"Does it hurt so bad?" Hyun asked, startling Baek who was too occupied tending to his bruises. "Should I call Loey and let him look?" Hyun urged when Baek kept mum for a while.

The older twin shook his head lightly at the offer. "It's okay. It'll get better soon." 

Hyun sat up from his lying position, scooting over to take Baek's arm in his hand, lifting it up to inspect his wrist. 

"It's not as bad as your ankles," he commented while mindlessly taking the cream tube out of Baek's hand and applied it over his wrist. He worked the gentle massage in sent, making Baek bite his lips and words were floating around him, just waiting for the right moment to speak. 

"Hey Hyun," he called out in a small voice. Hyun merely spared him a glance before he was taking Baek's other arm to tend to the bruises there too. 

Baek slowly heaved a sigh before he started his apology speech. 

"Hyun—" 

"I know," Hyun cut him with a cool voice. "You're a bitch, an asshole. You feel bad. I get it." 

He put down Baek's hand before capping the cream tube and put it away. When he paid his attention back to Baek, his twin brother had guilt painted over his face. 

"I never hated you, Baek. I can't hate you even if I tried," he whispered in a soft voice, his hand resting on top of Baek's that was splayed on his lap. 

"I don't hate you too, Hyun," Baek quickly interjected, flipping Hyun's hand so he could grasp it in a reassuring hold. "I'm just… I'm being childish, immature. I always thought Loey loves you more because you're prettier and more delicate. Loey always has a soft spot for you." 

Hyun took his time to digest Baek's words. When they finally dissolved in his brain, he couldn't help the amused chuckle to slip out of his lips. 

"You really thought that?" He asked incredulously, causing Baek to jut his lips out. 

"Don't laugh at me. I'm serious. You're always the smarter one. We both know between you and me, you act maturely more than I did." Even though he was the older twin, he had wanted to add, but left it behind because he knew Hyun understood what he was saying. 

Hyun's amused smile lingered on his face. 

"I thought Loey cared more for you," Hyun admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "You know, after the incident and all…." He let his voice trailed off, not wanting to specify the incident, knowing Baek wouldn't appreciate being brought back with the horrific memories. 

"You guys seemed different. It's like, you're always in your own world and then there's me… couldn't fit in no matter how much I tried." 

Hyun's voice wavered towards the end, prompting Baek to squeeze on his hand while his free hand patted over Hyun's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Hyun. I didn't realise I was being selfish. I thought… I just don't wanna lose Loey. But I fail to realise that I couldn't bear losing you as well. You're my only flesh and blood. I'm really sorry for hurting you, Hyunie."

He gathered Hyun in his arms, pulling him into a hug. His father's voice seemed to ring in his ears, one that reminded him to look over his younger twin because Baek was older, he needed to protect baby Hyun. 

He had abandoned those words in a while and let his greediness consume him, only for him to eventually realise that greediness brought him nowhere, not even closer to Loey. 

The door to the room cracked open, startling the twins who were still huddled together in each other's arms. 

Loey stepped in with a tray of food on his hand, followed by a maid who was carrying the same set of food in her hands as well. 

"Good morning, my angels," Loey greeted with a beaming smile at the sight of the twins hugging one another. Loey set the tray an empty space on the bed while he motioned the maid to put the other tray on the side table. 

When the maid left them, Loey turned his attention back to the twins who were comfortably glued to one another. His eyes caught Hyun's still naked body that was only covered from his waist down and decided to take one of his shirts for him to wear. 

He bunched up the covers and threw it on the floor before bringing the other tray on the bed and beckoned the twins to eat. 

Baek and Hyun sat crossed legs on the bed, hunching over their tray of breakfast while Loey sat at the side, watching them. 

"Did you guys have a good night's sleep? I had a quality sleep last night, haven't slept peacefully in so long," he said with a lilt of a smile in his voice. 

The twins snickered at his sappy words but didn't refute it. Baek said he slept well while Hyun said he slept like a dead man. 

Loey loved listening to them talk. There was this calming effect that came from merr conversing with these two. 

"Aren't you eating Loey?" Hyun asked when he noticed Loey was spacing out in front of him. 

The mafia leader shook his head with a small smile grazing his face. "I've had breakfast with Sehun." 

At the mention of the other man's name, Hyun's whole body freezed. 

For a moment, Hyun fixated his eyes over the mafia leader to gauge his reaction. Loey was just looking at how Baek was wolfing over his food with an amused smile on his face, only averting his eyes when he realised Hyun had stopped eating. 

His eyes caught the younger's worried ones and he immediately flashed a reassuring smile. His head moved from side to side, silently telling Hyun to not worry about what was worrying gim. They can talk about it later. For now, he should finish his breakfast. 

Hyun complied to the silent command, dipping his head back down to resume eating. 

"I called school and informed them you both will be absent today," Loey piped up when he saw the sun blazing outside, the clock telling him that it was almost 11 am. 

Baek's brows knitted together with the information. 

"Why'd you call the _college_ about our absence? Loey, we're not kids anymore. A few absentees is normal for college students." 

Loey's lips curled into a smile at Baek's complaints. The troublemaker in him was protesting over the basic protocols. 

"It's still school, Baek. Anyway, I took a day off today since my babies are home. Any suggestions on what we can do today?"

The twins' faces immediately lit up at the thought of spending the whole day with Loey. 

"Cuddles!" They said in unison, giggling together when they realised how they were copying one another. 

Loey's heart brimmed with so much love and affection for his favourite twins. They made him serve a purpose in his life that was to protect them, care for them and love them equally, unconditionally with his whole heart. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *insert: wiping tears with hamster gif* 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoy it, send me some kudos and leave me some comments too 🥺❤️


End file.
